


Rise Of A New Dawn

by AceAntagonist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bad Dirty Talk, Dark, Dark Draco, Dark Harry, Dark prince harry, Evil Harry, Father Voldemort, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Voldemort, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other, Sane Voldemort, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, The Potters Live, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAntagonist/pseuds/AceAntagonist
Summary: What if Lord Voldemort decided to kill both Harry and Neville?What if he is unable to kill Harry and decides instead to raise him as his own?OrHarry is "saved" by Lord Voldemort and is raised instead as a prince worthy of the dark side.





	1. The prophecy Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a trope that i really enjoy and wanted to make one of!
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are my own.

“You are sure of this?”

Severus Snape nodded, forcing himself to remain calm. It was, after all, rather big news that he had just given up.

A prophecy.

He had not been meant to hear, he knew this, and yet he had.

‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those that have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…’

He heard his Lord hum, yet kept his gaze solely on the pristine wooden floor. He could see his reflection, though it was distorted and made him look almost nothing more than a smudge in comparison. How…fitting.

“Severus,” the Dark Lord suddenly drawled, and the other could tell he had come to a conclusion, “there are only two families that fit the criteria given. The Potters and the Longbottoms, both of which have just given birth to children. Either of those children could be the so called “Chosen One”. I do not wish to spill the blood of children, and purebloods at that, but it seems there is no other choice.”

He paused, his red gaze sweeping to pierce Severus’ own jet black orbs which had fled from the floor to look up. His lord was going to kill two children. The black haired male felt a shiver run down his back as goosebumps arose on his pale flesh. Perhaps, he had made a mistake in telling his lord…

“Severus, you may rise.” The male did so but couldn’t seem to meet the bloodied eyes of his Lord any longer.

“Yes, My Lord.” He mumbled, taking a breath of air to steady himself.

“I shall go after the families tonight and exterminate the children. I want you to send troupes to surround the houses in case either family attempts escape. Are we understood?” The Dark Lord commanded, and began to walk out.

Severus nodded, but before he could control himself he had called out to his Lord, gaining the man’s attention. The black haired male turned and collapsed to his knees as if praying. He may as well have been.

“Please, My Lord, I beg you to spare Lily Potter’s life! I do not care for that of her husband, James Potter, or their spawn, but please be merciful to her. I…cannot stand to lose her again.”

Silence fell over the two men, thick and heavy and palpable.

“Yes, I almost forgot your…infatuation with the mudblood. You are so much better, my friend, and yet you bow and ask Lord Voldemort to spare her life, in turn risking your own. It’s almost…poetic.” With that he turned, his robes fluttering as he turned and began walking away, though he paused once he reached the door.

“…I will do what I can.” He said after a tense moment of silence, his voice losing the slight bit of fondness that was present before. With that he left the other man alone.

-

Lord Voldemort stood in front of the Longbottom family home. It was moderately sized and a rather nice place to raise a family. Not that he could say he was interested in such a thing. Bringing a pale hand up, he knocked twice and waited. He could hear running and the door opened to reveal Frank Longbottom. He was dressed as if getting ready for bed and rubbed his eyes lazily.

“Yes, can I help you?” he said, seeming not recognizing him through his sleep hazed eyes.

“I think you can.” With that Lord Voldemort raised his hand and uttered two words, “Avada Kadavra.”

He watched the body fall with fascination. Mortality, something he knew not, yet took such joy in taking away from others. A wretched scream abruptly cut through the air like a knife and he looked up to see Alice Longbottom not even ten feet away. Her hand over her mouth as she stared at the lifeless body of her husband. She snapped back into reality and took off to what he assumed was the nursery.

He advanced and was right as he stopped in front of the room she had ran into. It was locked, but a simple spell fixed that. It swung open to expose the woman with her child in her arms, tears were running freely down her face. She pointed her wand towards him, looking frightened and resolute.

“You sick monster!-“she was about to go on but before she could he had already filled the room with an infamous green light, leaving two bodies in its wake. Without missing a beat and turned and apparated to the Potter Manor.

It was much the same as the last, only bigger and slightly more charming. Lord Voldemort marched up to the door, a look of purpose and confidence on his face. How could Dumbledore possibly think a mere child could defeat him? No matter, after tonight, he would no longer have to worry.

Breaking from his thoughts he knocked on the door. It wasn’t but a second later until James Potter had opened the door, a smile on his face. That is, until he realized that it was in fact Lord Voldemort he had come face to face with. Within moments the pair had both pulled out their wands.

And so the duel began.

“Carpe Retractum!” Potter bellowed, yet he quickly evaded the spell and began casting some of his own.

“Confringo!” he countered, though he missed and ended up hitting the wall, causing it to go up in flames.

He could hear Potter’s wife upstairs and, while the man himself had turned in an attempt to get to his wife, cast the Killing curse. It struck Potter in the middle of his back, and he hit the stair with a sickening thud.

Lord Voldemort simply stepped over his corpse, covering his face as the smoke began to accumulate. He could hear coughing and followed it, finding himself in a nursery. Lily Potter stood over her child, covering herself and Little Harry.

“Give me the child, and I will spare you.” He simply stated, pointing his wand at her. She whirled around and glowered at him though tear stained eyes. She took up a protective stance as tears fell from her eyes.

“No, please! Take me instead, he is just a baby! I beg of you, don’t kill my son, my Harry!”

She had begun to noisily sob, her body shaking as if having a seizure.

Lord Voldemort growled and took a few steps forward, now but about five feet away from the crying woman and her child.

“Move you silly girl and your life shall be spared!” He commanded.

She stayed put begging for her life to be taken instead of her child’s. He sighed internally, but kept his face blank on the outside.

"I give you a final warning. Move, and I will spare your life!" He bellowed.

She simply glared and stood over her baby, tears leaving wet tracks down her face.

“Then you leave me with no choice.” He stated, and pointed his wand directly at her just in time for her to shriek as a vibrant green light left it.”Avada Kadavra!”

With that it was just him and the Baby. He kicked her lifeless body out of the way and stood over the crib. There inside he lay, his “nemesis”.

The baby just gurgled as if he had no clue of the danger in which he was in, and true be told he probably didn’t. No, instead his reached his tiny hands up at Lord Voldemort, grinning toothlessly.

He glared down at the child and before he knew it, he had picked the baby up. It looked up at him with vibrant green eyes. They captivated him and felt almost as if the child could see into his very being. He brushed the hair out of its face and it giggled happily.

A sudden crash got his attention and he looked out to see the fire had spread into the doorway. He needed to kill the child now and leave. Lord Voldemort quickly looked back at the child, but found that he once again couldn’t find it in himself to reach for his wand.

He growled and, with the baby safely in his arms, apparated away.


	2. Severus Learns A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus learns about baby Harry and what truly happened to the Potters.

It wasn’t until he had arrived back at his manor that he realized what he had done.

He had taken the baby.

The small thing that still smiled up at him, happy to be in the company of someone else. Lord Voldemort, caretaker of young green eyed babes who were supposed to be dead.

He needed a drink.

-

Severus stood in front of the dark wooden door that led into the sitting room. That is, the sitting room of Riddle Manor. It had come as a shock to many of his Lord’s followers when the Dark Lord himself decided to work on the home. He had refused the help of others, even that of house elves. Now it looked like a model pureblood home, one that had never been empty in the first place.

The sound of footsteps from in the room snapped him out of his reverie and he knocked deliberately three times.

“Enter.”

He took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself before opening the door and stepping inside. Severus had been in this very room many times, yet it never changed. A fireplace to the right, with a deep green sofa and decorative recliner in front of it. A glass coffee table with gold accents sat in front of the sitting space, and a shelf full of expensive liquor stood on the other side of the room. The floor was a black, and the walls a rich plum color. Paintings of the Marvolo and Slytherin family ancestors lines the walls of the manor, and yet only a few paintings framed the walls. One of the Forbidden Forest and one of the Dark Lord himself, made during his younger years. They both sent shivers down Severus’ spine for some unknown reason.

“I have an important matter I wish to discuss, so please take a seat. I will get us drinks, something strong perhaps…” With that the Dark Lord, who had been sitting on the sofa, stood and walked over to his liquor cabinet.

Severus walked over to the previously occupied sofa and sat. He felt sick and had used a few glamours to cover his dark circles and sickly pale skin. The Dark Lord had not come forward himself and said it, but news spread all over the wizarding world of the deaths of the Longbottoms and the Potters three days ago. Meaning Lily was…he had…

A shimmering glass of what looked like scotch was held in his face. Severus took it and cursed himself when his hands shook slightly. The Dark Lord took his place on the recliner and took a sip of his own drink.

“I am sure you have many questions, however I would like for you to hold them off until I finish.” He said, glaring slightly at Severus as if he was going to argue.

He nodded and waited anxiously for whatever was to come.

 

“Good. As you know, four days ago I went to the homes of the Longbottoms, as well of the Potters. Both families are now dead, including your mudblood friend I am sorry to say on your behalf. I know she was dear to you, and this information, while known to you, was something I did want to tell you myself. I did try to save her, my friend, yet she was not so willing to give up the life of her child. In the end, her sacrifice was in vain.” He said calming, analyzing Severus for some type of reaction.

He has tried to save her? And yet she was still dead, like he now wished to be. Dead like the Longbottoms, dead like James Potter and Lily and-

“So, you managed to kill the child, my Lord?” the words left him before he could stop them, and he felt an odd sense of longing as he spoke. He couldn’t possibly care what happened to the child, right? No, it was Potter’s spawn, yet it was also hers.

“Do you doubt my abilities against that of an infant?” his Lord replied, sneering at him.

Severus’ eyes widened at the implication.

“No, my Lord it was simply-“

“No not fret, my friend. I understand what you mean, though it would be wise to watch that tongue of yours in the future, lest you wish it gone. Am I understand?” He questioned, though it was more of a demand. Severus nodded, his grip on the glass tightening to the point that he could have sworn he heard it crack.

“Good, though there was a slight…mishap that night. One that I believe will change the fate of the Dark side forever. Follow me.” He ordered before standing and striding away.

The two of them walked in silence thought the empty halls, and Severus could feel his anxiety rising and wished he were back home. Preferably with a drink and a list of potions that needed to be made.

He almost bumped into the Dark Lord when said man seemingly froze, though he realized that they were in front of a door. The other man turned at looked at him, his red eyes like lava and just as excited.

“I have found him...” He opened the door and gestured for Severus to step inside. Once he did he realized how different this room was. It was a light green, and the floor a soft grey carpet. There was a bookshelf full of books on magic that where much below the reading level of either of them. In fact they were the same books that Lucius and Narcissa had given their son, Draco.

Realization dawned on his face and he finally looked to the right. A translucent white covering fluttered in the breeze from the two open windows. Before he could stop himself, Severus has walked over to in and felt his legs almost give out at what he saw. Covered by the drape was a bassinette, and in it lay a baby. A baby with raven hair and brilliant green eyes, its hands reaching out to play with the toys that lay in there with him. Severus turned towards the Dark Lord in disbelief.

He simply smirked, “Yes, I have Harry Potter.”


	3. The So-Called Fall Of The Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus goes to check on the the two families and makes a huge discovery.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the ruins of the Potter home, his arms full of an unconscious James Potter. He silently took a few potions and fed them to the man before casting a wandless awakening spell. It would take a moment before the man would awake, and he was partly glad as it gave him a moment to think.

He knew that Tom, or Voldemort as he liked to be called, would come. He had warned both families himself, yet it seemed only the Potters had taken his advice.

-

“Albus, welcome!” exclaimed Lily as she opened the front door. He smiled and stepped in looking around.

“Where is-“he began.

“The others are in the living room, please take a seat and I will get us some tea.” With that she turned and left. He enter the living room and greeted the three occupants, James as well as Alice and Frank.

“Ah, I am so glad to see you! Please join us, we were just talking about Quidditch!” James said as Alice shook her head.

“He honestly thinks that he would be able to beat me.” She joked, her hand on her pregnant stomach.

James laughed, “Okay, we can have a match after the children and born. How about that?”

She leaned back on the sofa into Frank’s arm about to reply when Lily came in.

“I have tea, dinner will be done in an hour.” She turned to him, smiling, “Are you going to stay, professor?”

He smiled gravely, “I am afraid not, and I have some important errands to run after I warn you all.”

They froze and Frank spoke for the first time.

“Warn us? Albus, what are you talking about?” 

He took a deep breath, trying to look as sincere as possible. He needed them to agree, these children would be vital in what was to come.

“I have received a prophecy,” he said pausing and looking at them each in turn before continuing,” It speaks of a child with the power to kill the Lord Voldemort, or to be killed by him. A child born as July ends and with parents who have defied him on three separate accounts. I am of the belief that it refers to either young Harry or Neville.”

There was a deafening silence. No one knew what to say to this shocking news. Alice began to cry, as did Frank. James was shaking and his dark skin had paled while Lily had collapsed beside him, tear streamed down her cheeks.

“A-are you sure? There is no…no other child it could- I mean how do-“James stuttered out before Albus spoke again.

“I am positive, my boy. There is no other who fit the criteria. I cannot express my apologies enough, however there are measurements that we will take. First, I want you in hiding, for James and Lily I have found this nice cottage in Godric’s Hollow. There is another place that would be perfect for Alice and Frank.” He said, and mentally marked off a part of his list.

Lily looked at James and frowned.

“Sir, wouldn’t it be better to live here, in the Manor? We have plenty of spells put here to protect us, and I would feel much better staying here. Don’t you even try to argue with me on this, Albus, I will not be moving.”

He wanted to argue but could see that it would be best to simply agree. Turning to the Longbottons he saw them nodding this heads in agreement.

“It seems as if I am outnumbered. Very well, however my next advice in crucial. I have created a powerful spell. It is a protection of sorts that will stop almost all spell damage from harming its user. I wish for the four of you to cast it on yourselves and the two babies when they are born.”

Alice now spoke, her voice soft. “What if the killing curse is cast? I do not want my baby to die, nor any of us in this room.”

Albus’ eyes gleamed and he smiled, “It should cover that spell too. If Tom or anyone else were to fire that particular spell at you it would only knock unconscious for a few hours. You won’t die, however you will need bedrest for the next few days as the spell will absorb energy from your body.

They all smiled, relieved and Lily spoke up. “When should we cast this spell?”

“I would suggest waiting at least six months so as to make sure that it doesn’t hurt the children, so you have plenty of time. That is all I truly needed to speak about, and I do have thinks that need to be done, so I will give you all time to think over what I have said. If you will excuse me!”

Will that he turned and walked to the front door and was about to apparate when a hand touched his elbow. He turned to see Lily, a sad smile on her face.

“Thank you, Albus.” She whispered.

He nodded and gave her a small hug before leaving.

-

It seemed as though only one family had followed his advice.

Pity.

It was no matter, as he knew that baby Harry was alive due to the tracking enchantment on a building block toy he had swiped months ago. Just then James groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at him confusedly.

“A-Albus? Where is Harry? Lily?” he questioned, his voice gravelly.

Albus simply smiled, “They are fine, I believe they are upstairs, though I have yet to awaken them.”

He then helped James up and sat him on the couch, smiling down at him with a twinkle in his bluebell eyes.

“I am going to go awaken Lily and young Harry, please stay here and rest.” He said softly, making sure the man trusted him. He honestly wasn’t sure if the spell was work, but was extremely pleased to see that it was.

Albus apparated upstairs, smiling to himself. Upon entering the nursery he stopped and looked around. The whole place was in shambles, just as downstairs was. He was definitely glad now that he have added a few secret tweaks to the protection spell. They would have been burned alive or worse had he not.

Lily was sprawled on the floor, her hair mimicking the flames that had destroyed her home. He awoke her as well before moving on to little Harry.

Expect there was no baby.

Albus froze as true fear stabbed his heart. There was no way the boy was dead, he couldn’t be. The charm had told him such. Unless…

Unless He had him.


	4. As He Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As i do not want to spend too much time on this part of his life, i put it in one chapter. For future reference, the chapters should be in mostly Harry's view, and the way he and Voldemort act together is different than with how they do so with others.

It was surprising to say the least. He wasn’t the fatherly type, yet raising his son came so easily. Dear Hadrian, as is his name now, was a remarkable child just as he, Lord Voldemort, was.

‘Like father like son, I suppose’, thought Voldemort.

Just then the door opened and the child came running in. Normally, he wouldn’t condone this behavior but the boy’s third birthday was tomorrow. Ha, three years since he had taken the child as his own, deciding to raise him as a prince. Three years since the Potter’s had proclaimed that they were officially done looking for their lost son.

“Daddy! Guess what tomorrow is?” Harry exclaimed.

Lord Voldemort fake pondered, “Is it a meeting day?”

Hadrian pouted, “No.”

“Is it a playdate day?”

Hadrian’s eyes began to water, “It’s my birthday!”

Voldemort simply smiled and put the boy in his lap, “I know that, Sweetheart. Is there anything you would like to do for your birthday?”

The boy seemed to think a moment before deciding. “I want to go to work with you!”

He felt his breath catch and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the innocence in his son’s eyes leave so soon, so he had waited to teach him about who he would come, and get him tutors. Perhaps it was time he started to take this more seriously.

“Of course, my son.” He said, smiling slightly.

-

At five years of age, he had the boy taking tutoring classes in reading, science and Pureblood mannerisms. Before the boy reached the age that he would attend schooling, he would have him well versed in dueling, dark magic, and many more important topics.

He watched as his adopted son read ‘The Beatle and The Bard’. He seemed to find it interesting, and this was free time for the young child.

He walked over, “I am on my way to a meeting, would you like to join?’

Hadrian looked up, his vibrant green eyes alight with happiness.

“Yes, Daddy.” He answered and packed up his things before the two of them walked to the meeting room. They both smirked before Lord Voldemort pushed the doors open.

The entire room went quiet, much too quiet for a room filled with well over one hundred people. They watched in awe as their Lord and his son traveled to their thrones in the middle of the room. They sat and so the meeting began.

“Severus come forth and report, how are things at Hogwarts?”

Said man came forward and kneeled. “Things are going well, My Lord, though Dumbledore has been strangely absent as of late. Dumbledore has hired the Potters as teachers, Lily for charms and James for Defense. They still do not suspect.” He said stiffly.

Lord Voldemort chuckled and a many Death Eaters flinched. He wondered when the old man was going to hire them. Oh, how he was excited for them to realize just what had happened to their precious son. Would they try to switch sides he wondered, or would they need to be disposed of?

“That is all. Lucius come forth and report.”

Lucius came forwards and kneeled as well, and took a deep before breath he spoke.

“The minister should now be in your pocket, My Lord. I also had infiltrated the Auror department with trustworthy Death Eaters, some of who are now present.”

“Very good, you may step back.”

It proceeded like that until the leaders of different sections had come forth and reported.

Hadrian, he had found, had been taking notes.

-

When he was seven, Lord Voldemort took Hadrian to Romania to buy wand that would not be traced. He wanted his son to be ahead, wanted him to be the best, someone fit to rule beside him.

That same day, Hadrian cast his first unforgivable.

They had been in a meeting and one of the Death Eaters by the name of Morris Greyson, a man who had claimed to be a distant Black relative had spoken his thoughts a bit too loudly.

“Why must he carry that little shit everywhere with him, like some sort of mutt?” he huffed when they had walked in. Father and son both paused before smirking.

“Son, why don’t you teach this man why it is you come with me. Why it is that you are the Prince, and not he.” He demanded.

“Of course, Father.” With that Hadrian turned and before the man could run, he used his new wand to cast a strong ‘Crucio’ at the man. He couldn’t have been more proud as he watched the surrounding Death Eater’s eyes become filled with renewed respect.

-

When he was nine, Hadrian was mature, much more so than most children his age. He knew how to gain control over his bigger and more influential opponents, could remember the ingredients for a potions and incantations for a spell on the first try, he had also successfully cast all three unforgivables multiple times.

To put it simply, Hadrian had already grown into his title as the “Dark Prince”.

Oh, Voldemort could hardly wait until the Potter’s realized how corrupted and turned from the light their- no his- son was. He could already smell the desperation and despair, and it was delicious.

“Father. “Hadrian said, his voice even.

Lord Voldemort looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

“Severus is here and he said he had some alarming new regarding something very important to you, and I don’t think he meant me.

Hadrian was nine years old when Lord Voldemort realized that Dumbledore knew he had Horcruxes.

-

He felt a push, then another. With a growl he opened his eyes and looked up to find his son staring back at him.

“What are you doing?” he muttered.

“Da- I mean Father it’s happened!” Hadrian said, almost reverting to his old ways in how he spoke to Voldemort.

Said man sat up and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“What had happened exactly?”

The boy smiled, his eyes gleaming.

“I got my Hogwarts letter, Father!”

Voldemort smirked, and told the boy off so he could get dressed. He then walked into the kitchen where his son was sitting, excitedly looking over his papers. The time had come, he would finally see how his hard work had paid off. But first…

“Hurry and put on your new robes and I will have Severus accompany you to get your supplies.”

It wasn’t long before he was telling his Hadrian goodbye as Severus apparated the two of them away.

How he couldn’t wait.


	5. Hadrian Goes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian goes to get his supplies and meets two interesting people along the way.

Severus held onto the shoulder of the young boy tightly as they walked though Diagon Alley. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Hadrian.

“I have things that I must do while I am here, I trust that you can get some of your supplies in the meanwhile?” he questioned.

Hadrian nodded, “Obviously.”

Severus nodded and told him to meet back at this spot in 2 hours.

-

Hadrian watched the man turn and looked down at his list. He decided to start with robes and headed to Madam Malkin’s. Once he stepped into the store he was greeted with the pleasant sight of platinum blonde hair. He stepped forward and cleared his throat.

The boy turned around, a sneer on his pale face that quickly changed when he realized who was behind him.

Said boy only smiled, “Hello, Draco! How have you been?”

Draco laughed quietly and hissed at Madam Malkin as she pricked his arm. “I have been well, though I do so miss your company! I almost feel as if you have grown tired of me?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, I have simply been busy with my studies and helping Father.”

Before the other boy could reply Madam Malkin motioned Hadrian over to stand on a nearby stool.

“Now, I assume that you will be wanting the required first year supplies. Is there anything else you would like, dear?” she questioned as she began to pick fabrics out.

Hadrian thought for a moment before shaking his head, “No, that will be all.”

She nodded and began taking his measurements. In the meantime Hadrian’s attention was caught to a commotion outside. People had suddenly began to scream and take what looked to be pictures, and Hadrian was quite sure his father wasn’t around. He turned to Draco who was watching the scene with a blank look.

“Seems that the Potter’s have arrived, what a glorious day.” He remarked.

Potters? So that was why his Father insisted he go and get his supplies today, to see what the blood traitors were up to. He knew his father had a resentment towards the family and the light, and for obvious reasons too. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Madam Malkin.

“I have your measurements now, I will send them by package and you should get them tomorrow. I that alright.”

Hadrian nodded and payed her, following Draco as he exited the store.

“Look, there is Father! He is taking me to Flourish and Blotts to get my books. Would you like to come along?” Draco inquired, trying to stay calm even though Hadrian could see right through his mask. He was excited as any eleven year old should be.

Hadrian nodded as Lucius Malfoy strode up to them.

“Hello, Young Master Slytherin. It seems you and my son plan to shop together, yes?” he questioned in a way that made it seem like it wasn’t a question at all, but still retained respect.

Hadrian simply nodded and walked with them towards the store. When the entered, they were immediately assaulted by a cluster of flame colored hair. Hadrian sneered, Weasleys.

He and Draco shared and look and walked forward, pushing past the lot. They were just about to order their books when a voice cut though.

“Excuse me, it was our turn to order.”

Draco continued to state what they needed while Hadrian turned.

The one who spoke seemed tall and bookish with far too much red hair.

“Actually, you seemed to be more focused on arguing then buying, so I fail to see why it matters?”

He said, looking between them with a blank face. Who did they think they were, speaking to him like that?

Just then a tall, darker man with curly back hair walked in, another redhead by his side.

“Have you guys gotten the things you need yet? I don’t want you parent worrying when you come home empty handed.” He joked.

The youngest boy of the family frowned and pointed at Hadrian.

“They took our place in line!” he shouted, his face growing pink at the attention he was attracting, though Hadrian could tell that he quite enjoyed it.

The male turned towards him with a smile, as did the woman who had stayed quiet until now. They both froze as they looked at him, it was a little creepy if he was honest.

“May I inquire as to why you are staring at me like that?” he hissed in a slightly irritated tone, one eyebrow raised. The man and woman looked at each other before the woman spoke.

“Um sweetie? Would you mind telling us your name?” she said, kneeling down and pushing her hair behind her ear.

Hadrian just sneered and looked towards Lucius who had seen the commotion and was towards them. Said man glared down at the woman who quickly stood up and did the same.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” the raven haired man demanded, his hand already reaching towards his pocket were his wand obviously was. Hadrian noticed him take what he probably thought to be an unseen step closer to him.

Lucius was didn’t seem bothered and gestured to the two young boy, both of who were now being handed their books.

“I saw two adult harassing my heir and his friend and simply was curious as to what caused this behavior, Potter.”

Hadrian saw his chance and walked out, unnoticed. Or so he thought until a few minutes later he heard footsteps behind him and felt a hand on his arm. He took a calming breath and turned around to once again come face to face with the couple.

“Sir, please remove your hand from my arm and cease harassing me.” Hadrian said loudly enough to let passersby hear. Said man, who he now knew to be James Potter let go and chuckled nervously.

He seemed at a loss so the woman spoke up again.

“I suppose this may seem a bit odd, but I would really like your name please.” She said softly, but Hadrian could sense a longing behind it, only making the entire situation more curious. He opened his mouth when a voice called out.

“Hadrian Marvolo Slytherin! What have I told you about speaking to strangers? And especially ones of this caliber?” Severus yelled, coming to stand beside him and glaring at the man and woman.

“Snivellus? What are you doing here?” James Potter asked, his voice harsh. The woman, he noted, looked angry and sad all at once. Severus stayed cool and collected however, as did Hadrian.

“I am shopping, as should be obvious, but considering who I am speaking with I won’t question your lack of brain cells. Come, Hadrian, I don’t believe that you have finished shopping yet, and I fear that I may waste away my own brain cells should I linger any longer.”

With that, Severus took Hadrian around the shoulder once again and led him away.


	6. Bonding and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aahh, hello! I am soooo sorry for my hiatus, ive just been super busy what with school and exams coming up. This semester has been..ugh.
> 
> ANYWAY, i want to try to post at least once a week, but im not sure yet.
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and my mind at 3am.

When he arrived at the manor, Hadrian walked towards his father’s office with haste. He stopped in front before knocking. “Father? May I come in?”

He waited until he heard his father give him permission before stepping inside. As he walked in, he was immediately greeted with the sight of his father and Malfoy Senior, seemingly in a meeting.

He paused, “Am I interrupting, if so then I can come back at a later time.”

His Father smirked, “Do not worry, my Son, you are no bother at all. Lucius was just telling me about the incident in Diagon Alley?”

Hadrian stepped forward and shook Mr. Malfoy’s hand and greeted him before nodding at his father. “Yes, a certain couple appeared while Draco and I were buying our school books. The caused quite the nuisance unfortunately. Well, for them at least.”

Lucius piped up, “Yes, Draco was most upset at your sudden disappearance.”

Hadrian laughed, “Trust me, sir, should the instances that took place not happened I would have gladly stayed.”

His father cleared his throat and gave the blond a pointed look, “If you would, I have a few things I wish to speak to my charge about.”

Mr.Malfoy promptly stood and bowed, “Thank you, My Lord. I shall return on Friday with the reports on the current situation with the ministry.”

With that he left, leaving father and son alone. Hadrian sat down on the previously occupied seat and turned towards his father who had brought out a box during the commotion.

He smiled softly, well as softly as dark lords go, and held out the box. Hadrian took it, almost greedily, and unveiled its contents. Inside lay a small pendant, it had a silver chain with a red ruby in the middle, and runes surrounded the gem on all sides. It gleamed in the light and radiated a slightly dark aura.

His father watched as he delightedly examined the jewelry. “I had this specially crafted for you. It was meant to be a birthday present, but due to a few extra enchantments it took longer. When you put it on only you will be able to take it off, it also will cast a low level protection charm that you can inject magic into to create a high power shield. Should someone try to attack or harm you it will blast them back to give you time to retaliate.”

Hadrian gasped before smiling up at his father, “This is fantastic, thank you so much.” He then stood before pausing, but walked forward and gave his father a hug.

The two separated and the older man gently took the pendant before leading Hadrian over to a mirror and put it on him. As soon as the clasps came together around the back of his neck, Hadrian felt a cool sensation throughout his body as it latched onto his magic. He admired himself in the mirror, the pendant contrasted nicely with his skin and made his eyes seem to glow.

“Perfect.” His father whispered and took a step back. Hadrian could practically taste the pride radiating off the man.

The eleven year old just smirked lightly again before he heard the grandfather clock in the hallway chime, stating that it was twelve ‘o clock.

His father turned, “It seems it’s time for your lessons. I don’t suppose you want to keep Mr.Greyson waiting. You remember what happened last time, yes?”

Hadrian shuttered, “I wish that I didn’t.”

They laughed and Hadrian bid his father goodbye before heading towards his History and rune class.

 

-

 

Lord Voldemort watched as his son left. He was pleased indeed by how his dear Hadrian had taken to the pendant so quick. It would certainly be beneficial to the both of them as it would protect his son and alert him should the young boy become endangered.

A knock sounded at the door.

“Enter.” He commanded and stood beside his desk. Severus walked in, looking weary. Lord Voldemort smirked at the rapier man.

“Is something wrong, my friend?” he questioned before walking over to his liquor cabinet and pouring two glasses of scotch.

Severus walked towards the one of the fireplace seats and sat down. He rubbed his temple and scowled before speaking.

“I suppose you heard about this business in Diagon this morning. Well, it seems that Potter is under the belief that I am up to something. It seemed that he was more than surprised to see me with a child.” He rehashed, irritation evident in his tone.

Lord Voldemort simply smirked and sat in the chair opposite from the other man, setting both of their glasses down. “Yes, this news is quite thrilling. Considering the circumstances, I decided to give Hadrian the pendant early like you proposed. I did, however, tell him that it was a late birthday present, rather than a gift for the upcoming Yule.”

Severus pushed a strand of dark hair behind his ear and stared into the fire, “Speaking of young Hadrian, I believe that the Potters have become suspicious of him. Sad, isn’t it?”

 

“Indeed, how they still cling onto hope after all this time. Oh, I cannot wait until they realize not only who their son is, but what he has done.”

Severus chuckled, but his heart squeezed in his chest at the thought of…HER anguish. He picked up his glass and took a sip, rotating the glass and watched as the amber liquid gyrated.

“Yes, how pathetic.”

The Dark Lord downed his drink before standing and motioned for his companion to follow. Said man stood and did as he was commanded. The two men spoke quietly as they walked through the long, light-filled halls. Finally, Voldemort stopped and stood in front of the window overlooking the courtyard. He was quiet for a moment, seemingly oblivious to the unease growing in the other man.

“My friend, I need to ask something of you.” He spoke, his voice as quiet as falling snow.

“My Lord?”

“I want you to watch over my son throughout the duration of his stay at Hogwarts. I am showing great faith in you to protect him from not only the Potter, but Dumbledore as well. They are great threats and may try to take him by force when they learn of his true blood. If that happens, not only shall I have your head, but I will personally rein hell upon all of Great Britain and the World to find him. Do you understand?” He whispered.

Severus’ voice had caught in his throat and he nodded for what he felt was the fifth time, looking down at the hardwood floor.

Lord Voldemort turned towards him, his bloody eyes daring him to disagree.

“Out loud.” He commanded.

Severus looked into eyes of blood and his heart soared.

“I, Severus Tobias Snape, promise to protect Hadrian Marvolo Slytherin from all harm that may come to him. Should I fail, I agree to let Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin punish me as he sees fit, so mote it be.”

His Lord chuckled softly, “So mote it be.”

Wispy blue light engulfed them before vanishing as soon as it appeared.

It was done.


	7. And Then There Where Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, its ya girl, back from the dead!!
> 
> I have risen from my stressful tomb of school and novel writing to give you this! 
> 
> Is it trash? Yes. 
> 
> Are you going to read it? Probably.

Hadrian had woken up early that morning, though he wasn’t quite sure if he had fallen asleep in the first place. It was a big day, after all; the day he finally become a student at Hogwarts. It was the only thing on his mind since he had received his letter. Hadrian couldn’t help but become excited, and a little anxious, at the thought of his new life.

He smiled to himself and sat up, glancing around his room. It had changed a lot over the years, from pastel greens, to dark reds, and now a mixture of brown walls with crème furniture. A few books littered the room from his late night reading and the small hearth still had a few smoldering embers. Sunlight leaked through his curtains, casting an almost surreal glow to the room.

Shaking his head, Hadrian crawled from his bed and dressed himself. Once he had finished, he set off towards the dining room. His Father had already sat in his place at the head of the table, eating quietly. He glanced up at the found of footsteps and waved Hadrian over.

“It’s good to see you up. I was beginning to believe that you might have died.” His Father said, chuckling lightly. Hadrian shook his head and smiled.

“Not quite. I had trouble falling asleep last night so I accidentally slept in.” Hadrian replied. He sat down and began to pancakes that had been left under a heating charm until his arrival.

There was a silence as the two ate before his Father spoke again, his voice a bit more serious.

“Today is a big day for you, but I do want to lay out a few rules. First and foremost, you are to keep your pendant on you at all times. You are not to let anyone touch it nor see it, not even your friends. Understood?”

Hadrian simply nodded.

“Good. Second, I expect a letter from you at least once a month. I simply wish to see your progress, what you’re struggling with, and anything else of importance. Third, should Dumbledore ask you to leave with him, I want you to tell Severus so that I can be informed. However, if you are given time then I wish for you to simply firecall me and tell me what has been said yourself.” He paused, thinking. “I believe that is everything. This is the first time that you will be leaving home for such an extended period of time, and I just wish for you to be safe, my son.”

Hadrian smiled fondly, “I understand, Father. I will make you proud, I promise!”

His Father put a hand on his shoulder, “I know that you will.”

-

The sound of hundreds of feet hitting the floor was all around him. People spoke at once and children were screaming with joy. So this was it, Platform 9 & ¾! He had been here briefly when he was younger, but couldn’t remember much. As he was caught up in the action around him, a hand placed itself on Hadrian’s shoulder. He spun around quickly, ready to tell whoever it was off.

“Wow, someone doesn’t look pleased to see me!” a familiar voice drawled. Hadrian turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy, looking a little insulted. The raven haired boy laughed and hugged the other boy. The broke apart, both grinning wide.

“It’s exciting, right? Today is the day that we get to become true wizards and make our Fathers proud.” The blond said, glancing around for said man. As if by magic, said man was walking up to them now.

“Ah, young Hadrian, what pleasure it is to see you! Last time we saw each other, I don’t think either of us were in such high spirits.” He remarked with a smirk. “That reminds me, how is your Father? Better I should hope?”

Hadrian knew what he meant and smiled politely, “He is doing much better these days, Lord Malfoy. Thank you for asking, I’ll be sure to tell him that you wish him well.”

The older man nodded before humming and looking down at both boys. “I think it’s time for you two to board the train. I certainly can’t have you being late or missing it!” he chuckled and pushed the two over towards the entrance lightly. To their annoyance, a certain group of redheads were blocking the entrance. The woman, who Hadrian assumed was Mrs. Weasley, was crying and wishing them farewell. Except for the fact that none of them were actually moving.

Hadrian stepped forward, Draco not but a step behind, and cleared his throat. The group seemed didn’t seem to hear him so he did it again, effectively catching their attention. They over looked at him, the youngest male and female glairing slightly.

Hadrian simply smiled tightly, “I you would excuse us, we would like to get on the train.”

The woman smiled at them and was about to reply before her youngest son spoke.

“You were the ones who cut in front of us at the bookshop!” he cried, his finger jutting out accusingly.

The raven haired boy simply sighed, “Considering you were standing around arguing and seemingly not planning to buy books, I fail to see what it matters. Besides, it has already happened, there is no reason to keep a grudge over something so small.”

“You still cut in line, and disobeyed the adults when they asked for your name!” he retorted, his face pinking up little. His family looked between the two in surprise, none quite knowing how to reply.

Hadrian rolled his eyes and huffed a little, “Obviously. Unlike you, I don’t feel the need to give my name out to anyone who asks, and especially not complete strangers. For all I know, they could have been murders.”

The other boy stared at him in disbelief. He opened his mouth but couldn’t seem to think of a reply so Hadrian turned towards his friend.

Draco had stepped up beside him with his head raised high. Hadrian knew he was trying to copy the look that Lord Malfoy used when he wanted to make his rank and power known. Hadrian had to hold back a laugh as he watched the blond. Draco looked as if he wanted a say in the dispute before shaking his head and turning towards the raven haired boy.

“Come, we shouldn’t waste any more time on them. I’m sure Blaise has a compartment saved for us. We don’t want to keep him waiting too much longer.” With that, he turned and stepped gracefully into the train. Once on, he simply turned left and walked further into the train.

Hadrian turned to follow, giving the group one last look before following.

-

The ride to the castle was rather uneventful. The three boys talked amongst themselves, only being interrupted once by petite, wild looking girl who wanted to know if they had seen some kid’s toad. After a few quick words she left, leaving them alone once more.

As the train came to a stop, there seemed to be a bit of commotion so the three stayed in their seats until it had passed. Upon exiting they found themselves at the back of the student body, all of which looked either super nervous or immune to the fuss. Hadrian assumed they were most likely seniors and had simply done this enough to known what to expect.

He, on the other hand, felt somewhere in the middle. While his Father wouldn’t tell him exactly to expect, he had heard Severus complain enough to have a vague idea. That helped keep him calm as he waited for everyone to quite.

“Hadrian?”

He turned to high right to see Draco staring at him strangely.

“Oh, Yes?”

“We have been trying to ask you if you have any idea of what will happen once we get inside.” Blaise said quietly, giving him a curious look.

The raven haired boy only shrugged in response.

Their conversation came to a halt as a rather large man spoke up, his voice booming and powerful.

“Firs’ years come up fron’! Y’ll be getting’ on firs’!”

There was a shuffle as they did as they were told. Hadrian could now see a multitude of boats rocking lightly in the black water. They were told to slip into groups of three per boat so Draco, Blaise, and Hadrian took the one closest.

“This is going to be great! The three of us will go into Slytherin and then we will have classes together, obviously, and be able to work together on projects. With us working together, we will undoubtedly be top of our classes. Not to mention the-“Draco’s voice droned on as Hadrian looked out over the lake. The boats had now begun to move, causing the water to ripple and churn dangerously. It would be all too easy for someone to fall in.

SPLASH!

Hadrian spun around to see a boat behind him had tipped upside-down, now floating dejectedly. There was a moment of silence where everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath before three students popped up from the water.

“That’s embarrassing.” He snickered.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Pathetic is what it is.”

“There’s the castle.” Blaise cut in, looking behind him.

The other two glance up and, sure enough, there lie the gigantesque building. It was surrounded by lights and seemed to practically emanate pure power. Hadrian looked at in in awe, leaning forward onto his friends, much to their dismay, to get a better view. He had heard much about it, but never quite understood how it actually felt to look upon it. This was-

‘Home,’ Hadrian thought wistfully.


End file.
